Rainfall
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Pate always loved the rain, but there was one thing he loved more than anything else in the world: Melia Antiqua.


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I got too impatient and just decided to post this. At the present time, these two characters haven't even met yet, but I've got plans for them. I'm just too eager to share this. I actually wrote this that same rainy week I wrote** ** _Nightmares of You_** **. I've just been chomping at the bit to post this since then. Here it is, a lovely and sweet short about my High Entian pair.**

 **Enjoy!**

When the bright blue sky grew dark with clouds, it sent everyone scurrying inside like frightened bunnivs. I simply stared up at the sky, patiently waiting for the very first drop to fall. The grey and white stirred restlessly overhead. The glow of the sun could faintly be seen behind it. A small smile pulled at my lips as the soft sound of rain began to patter around me. The water fell rapidly and I opened my arms to feel it's cool embrace.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The fresh scent of the rain filled me to the brim. Moments like this made my mind turn. Maybe, just maybe this rain would wash away all the blood and pain. Yes, maybe today was the day my past would finally be swept away. Rain always had a way of refreshing the earth, could it do that for my life?

"Pate! Come inside, you are going to get soaked!" A voice called out to me and I recognized it instantly. I opened my eyes and turned my silver gaze onto her. Her petite frame was sheltered in the alcove of a doorway.

"I-I don't mind." I called back to her and my smile widened. My heart pounded in my chest from the sight of her. Every thought in my head left and was replaced only by her. My feet moved before I had time to think. I went over to her and bowed deeply, sweeping my arm as I did so. I held out a hand and my voice trembled as I asked her.

"C-care to, um, dance, Empress?"

I looked up at her hopefully. She laughed into her fingertips. Her laughter sounded like tiny bells.

"You mean dance in the rain?"

I nodded. She eyed my wet form and sighed slightly. Her gloved hand settled into mine. I stood back up to my full height and led her out into the downpour. She gasped lightly as the water fell against her skin. I guided her out into the middle of the vacant street.

"I have never done something so foolish." She muttered as we set our hands to dance. "We do not even have any music."

I chuckled upon hearing her words.

"Just-just listen. We have music." I steered her into my favorite dance, it being my favorite because it was the only one in which I didn't trip too often. The tinkling of the rain served as our orchestra and our steps trailed along to the beat.

Having her so close to me brought a blush into my cheeks. I held her to my chest, dancing being the only time an embrace like this would be appropriate between us. I was mesmerized by her teal gaze, it swallowed me completely. I stumbled over the next few steps and my gaze shot down in alarm.

Her wonderful laughter filled my ears once more. I looked back up at her, my blush darkening. She smiled widely, an expression I never recalled seeing on her face before. I smiled back, somehow my smile matching hers. She gently steered me back onto the time we had created and I was soon leading her around the street once more.

I twirled my love around and her heels splashed in the puddles forming on the ground. Her white stockings were saturated with water and seemed almost transparent. They clung close to her perfect legs. The skirt of her dress had fallen around her thighs and stuck to the skin. Her cape drooped closely around her shoulders. The silver curls of her hair rested heavily on her shoulders. Droplets rolled down the short white feathers of her headwings.

I pulled her back into my arms and I picked up my pace, tiring of the slow waltz. She immediately figured out the new dance, an old but still popular jig. Never had her laughs sounded so sweet to me, than in the rain filled air. Our steps spattered loudly through the pools of water.

I stumbled again and our feet were tangled together briefly. We almost fell, but a strong flap of my waterlogged headwings managed to steady us. My laughter joined hers. Breathless, we stopped our dance. Our laughter slowly died down and the rain began to cease. Bright sunlight broke through the clouds and its warm rays fell across us.

"That was fun." She smiled brightly up at me. "We should dance again, the next it rains."

I only nodded, unable to put my joy into words.

To my disappointment, she moved away from me and started back towards the house.

"Come, we should get dry."

I turned my gaze up at the slowly receding clouds and sighed. Why couldn't it just have rained for a while longer?


End file.
